


[Podfic of] It Was Only A Kiss

by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)



Category: Glee
Genre: Breakup, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Assault, Snarky Kurtbastian, kurtbastian, length tag will increase as I record additional chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics
Summary: In which Sebastian realizes he's been going after the wrong guy all along.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic of] It Was Only A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Was Only A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656804) by [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta). 



> Canon compliant up to the scene outside Scandals in season 3, diverges before Kurt gets in his car and drives away. I read a post on Tumblr about how awful this scene was for Kurt and I was inspired to write this fic. Thank you for listening. :)

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/it-was-only-a-kiss-ch-1/It%20Was%20Only%20A%20Kiss%20-%20Ch1.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [It Was Only A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656804)

 **Author:** [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta)

 **Length:** 27:06

**Author's Note:**

> Transition sound: https://freesound.org/people/ST303/sounds/171043/  
> Transition sound CC license: https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/


End file.
